Meet me in the Graveyard
by Vendelle
Summary: A redhead and a blond find and lose eachother in the course of about 6 months
1. Default Chapter

Meet me in the graveyard chapter 1: September 2000

Rating: I'm thinking PG or PG-13 for this chapter but I'll make it PG-15 for the whole story for violence and a death. Just to stay on the safe side.

Setting: The setting is an alternate universe: All the Scoobies are in college (okay, all except for Xander), Spike does NOT have the burden of his chip (whoohoo!!), Tara doesn't exist (aww…) and Oz is already gone into the world to de-wolf himself. I must warn you that this is a fic with a character-death, so beware if you don't like those.

Disclaimer: As all of you know I own none of the characters of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel: the Series". It is also common knowledge that I think that is NO FAIR! But hey, Joss & Co own them and so far they've refused my offer to take ove maybe one or two characters. *pouts* Have no fear, I will keep trying, until Joss gives in and Spike is MINE! Muahahahaha! But until then, I am going to use them for my own twisted ideas.

Dedication: to Joss & Co (yes I'm sucking up!) for inventing the said people, the people who invented Internet for making it possible for me to spread out the offspring of my twisted mind and Babette for reading this story and saying: "cool". For the people who beta-read this story for me: Cestruma, Loves_Bitch, Hannalee and Miss Binks. Thanks for giving me good, solid advice!

Please R&R!

***

"Are you sure I shouldn't walk you home?" Xander asked concerned.

"No thanks, Xan. You go have fun with Anya. You know she wants to be alone with you. She practically shoved me out the door. Besides, I have a stake and holy water and I know a few very effective protection spells, so I should be okay. It's not that far," Willow replied with a grin.

Xander smiled, then became serious again. "I know you can hold your own, but I really do think it would be better…"

"Xander! Are you still talking to Willow? Come inside now. We've waited long enough already. Tell her to go away," Anya's voice called.

Willow grinned. "Your lady calls. You'd better go see what she needs. I'll go now."

Xander looked apologetic. "Are you sure?"

The red-headed witch sighed. "Xander. Go inside. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow." She turned and started to walk. After three steps she turned around. "Thanks for the great evening."

"Anytime, Wills. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

***

As she walked down the street, she started to hum the theme of the movie she had just watched.

__

You gotta love Colin Firth. I totally dig that accent.

She paused in front of Sunnydale Park.

__

Shortcut through the park?

She could hear Buffy's warnings in her head. Willow was very tired and the shortcut looked tempting. 

__

And it's not like I'm helpless.

So, through the park it was.

***

Willow looked around happily. It looked so peaceful at night. No noise, no screams of playing children. Only the sound of the wind through the trees and a few crickets. The moon shone in the big pond that was surrounded by grass and water plants. The water was perfectly still now that the wind had stopped, so it looked like there were two moons. 

Suddenly, Willow halted abruptly.

__

What was that?

Her eyes spied around, observing her surroundings. Even though she couldn't perceive anything out of the ordinary, Willow felt uncomfortable. She took her stake out of her pocket and slowly started to walk towards the other end of the park, her eyes searching from left to right. She quickly turned when she heard a branch break behind her.

Nothing.

She let out the breath she unconsciously had been holding and was about to turn back when she felt something heavy on her shoulder. She looked, eyes wide in fear, and perceived three claw-like nails and a furry paw. She followed the dark brown fur with her eyes and looked at a huge bear-like body.

__

Note to self: If I ever get home, throw out all the teddy bears.

On top of the body, there was a bull-like head, a nose ring dangling from the slimey, wet nose. His eyes were like red fireballs, fearfully blazing.

Willow let out a loud scream, ripped the claw off her shoulder and started to run. Before she could reach the other side of the pond, however, she came to a sudden halt when she bumped into another one of the bear-bull creatures. She fell to the ground, but immediately scrambled to her feet again. She slowly stepped back, looking around to find away to escape. All around her she could see red eyes.

__

This is so not good. Xander, where are you when I need you?

One of the beasts seemed to snort a command to another one, because the next thing she knew, she was being knocked to the ground by the second beast. As Willow clutched her arm in pain, the beast that had knocked her down let out a scream and charged at her again. She could see his nose ring shimmer in the moonlight as it was rapidly approaching. As the beast lunged at her, she instinctively rolled away from it. The beast landed on the ground with a loud smack, but lashed out at her immediately.

***

He looked outside through a crack in the wall. The moon was shining bright. The sight of the silvery orb got boring very soon. As he turned back, he could feel his stomach growl. 

__

Let's go grab a snack.

He put on his coat, flung the door open and stalked out.

He decided to go to the park. He didn't have any money, so buying food was out of the question. Maybe he'd get lucky, maybe someone had left him something in the park. As he strolled past the childrens farm, he picked up a sound. He could hear a girl scream. 

__

What's going on there?

He decided to go check it out. This could be his chance to get dinner…

***

Willow screamed as his claws ripped away some of the flesh off her side. She cast a spell she had learned when Buffy had been severely injured in one of her many battles. She held her hand over the wound and whispered: "_Injurius anesthaesiam._" She could feel the pain leave her body immediately. The gash was still there, bleeding heavily, but at least she wasn't in pain anymore.

The leading beast decided he would have to battle Willow himself. As he roared in anger and agression, Willow knew she had to act quickly. Letting go of her side for one moment, she drew a circle around herself and shouted "_Defendum interior!_" The beast hit the ring with enormous force, but was thrown back by an invisible hand. Willow jumped up, grabbed the six stakes she had on her and threw them at the beasts at random.

__

If it doesn't kill them, at least it will slow them down. I hope.

Three stakes missed their targets completely. One hit a beast in the leg. It seemed to have no effect whatsoever. The beast didn't so much as cringe. The last two stakes were thrown with more precision and hit two of the beasts in the heart. They walked forward a few more steps, then suddenly fell to the ground. One fell down right in front of Willow, just outside the circle. The lights in his eyes seemed to have been put out.

__

Good to know. The heart is the weak spot.

Then a thought struck her.

"I killed a beast. Oh no, I killed them! And they were so cute, and… they reminded me of teddy bears…"

When on of the 'cute teddy bears' attacked and lunged at her with a loud predatory scream, she ducked. It bounced off the ring. She stood up and told herself: "Okay. No feeling bad for the beasts. They are bad and they are trying to kill me. No feeling bad for them. Just kill and survive."

Willow looked around to think of what to do. She couldn't leave the circle without being killed. But she also couldn't wait too long. She had no idea how long the spell would still work.

__

Besides, I need to get home to call Giles immediately. He's the only one I can tell about this. He has to know.

Behind the ring of beasts she saw a tree.

__

If I could only reach it. I could climb in it and make me more stakes. Oh wait… I'm no good at climbing trees. Damn! Why didn't anyone ever teach me how to climb a tree? Isn't that what dads are supposed to do? Why didn't my dad do that? Xander's dad taught him how to climb trees. Why didn't Xander ever tell me? Why…

She was about to give up and leave the circle to see how far she would get when she heard a male, somewhat familiar voice with an undeniably British accent say: "Oi there! Yes, I mean you pretty boy. Want to play with me now?"

__

Colin Firth? Willow thought hopefully. She mentally shook herself. _Not like he'd ever come to Sunnydale. He's more of an LA person, or New York or London or so. Yeah, that's it. London is definately the place for Colin Firth. So if this isn't Colin Firth, who is it? _

She tried to see who it was.

"Giles?"

Suddenly, she perceived a flash of light blond hair.

"Spike?!"

__

It can't be him, I must be dreaming. He's a vampire. A bad man. He wouldn't help me. He's a vampire, vampires bite, he's a biting, bad man.

"Red, get out of here! I'll take care of these puppies!"

__

Oh God, it is him. How can it be him? He is a vampire right? He was the last time I checked. Am I dreaming? 

She pinched herself. _Ow! Definately not dreaming._

She was about to get up and run when she heard her vampire rescuer scream in pain. Without thinking twice, she ran towards him. She quickly drew a circle around the both of them and yelled her protection spell again. Then she turned to Spike. 

"Are you okay?"

He glared at her. 

"Didn't I tell you to get the hell out of here?"

Willow could see his shirt was ripped on the right. Blood was pouring from the gash. She ignored his growl and said: "If we stab them in the heart they will die."

"Okay, but how are we going to stab them?"

"Didn't you bring your spikes?"

"I haven't used those in ages. I moved on. Stopped when Dru left me. She always liked those spikes. That's why I used them. Especially for her. They were just a part of me. A good part, I admit…"

"Spike!" Willow spat.

"What?" He woke up from his daydream.

"Those beasts."

"Oh, right." He looked around. "Be back in a sec." He ran out of the circle with vampiric speed, jumped and pulled himself up a tree.

"Red, catch!" He pulled branches off the tree, snapping the in parts the size of stakes and throwing them in the circle. Willow caught them and used them to kill the beasts one by one. 

"Are they all dead?" Spike asked from up the tree.

Willow checked the eyes. "Yes, all gone."

Spike jumped out of the tree and walked up to Willow. He reached out to check her wound but his hand bounced back when he touched the circle.

  
"Can you get rid of that circle?"

Willow looked afraid. "I don't think I should. I don't want you to go all grrr on me."

"I only want to check on that wound, that's all."

After a moment's contemplation, Willow whispered "_finite incantatum_". She gasped as the pain started coming back. Her counter spell had taken away the effect of all the spells she had used before.

"You really need to get to a hospital, you've lost a lot of blood." Spike could feel his demon pressing forward, but repressed it with a silent growl. _She risked her own life to save me. Couldn't bite her now. Besides… if she's here, the Slayer won't be far away. I'm not getting my ass staked tonight._

"I will go to Giles immediately," Willow responded in between two gasps. She turned around to walk to Giles's place, then turned back. She kissed Spike on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me. If there's anything I can do for you, just…"

This was too much for the demon inside Spike. As his face shifted, he held his hands to his face and said in a pained voice: "Get away from me." A low growl escaped his throat.

Willow took a step forward. "What did you say? Speak up, I didn't hear you."

Spike grabbed Willow. She could see his eyes shift from blue to yellow and back to blue again. "Get away from me," he snarled. "Hurt me and get away before I kill you."

Willow hit Spike in the chest, but he wouldn't let go. She struggled and struggled until she remembered what Xander had told her about giving pain to men. She pushed her knee up, hitting him right between the legs. As the vampire doubled over and cursed, she hit him in the neck with both hands. He fell to the ground, growling like mad. Willow didn't wait long enough to see his face shift back to his human visage, but ran to Giles's house immediately.

Spike crawled back to his feet and rubbed his groin. _She didn't have to do that._ He knew it wasn't true. _She did have to do that, or I would have killed her. She has more spirit than I thought. Maybe the next time I see her, I should protect the crown jewels a little better._

He was halfway back to his crypt, when a thought came to his mind. What would Willow say about his rescuing her? Would she mention it at all? If she would, he'd be dust before the sun would rise. He decided to go to the Watcher's house and check out what the little witch had to say.

***

"This will hurt Willow."

Willow squeezed her eyes shut.

"Do it."

A cloth soaked in water and disinfectant was pressed against her waist. She hissed at the stabbing pain.

"I'm sorry Willow, but it has to be done."

"I know Giles, don't worry. I'm a big girl. I'll live."

"But those monsters who did that to you will not," a sharp voice behind Willow said.

Willow jerked her head to the sound.

"Oh, hi Buffy."

Buffy closed the door and shrugged off her coat.

"I came as soon as I got the call, Giles. What happened?"

"Willow got attacked in the park."

Willow avoided Buffy's reproachful eyes.

"I haven't asked anything else yet," Giles continued, "I wanted to wait till you were here."

"Okay, well, I'm here, so spit it out , Will." Buffy sat on the armrest of Giles's couch.

"Buffy," he gave her an annoyed look. She smiled apologetically and slid down till she was on the seat.

"Well, I had been watching a film with Xander and Anya. Xan said he'd take me home, but I said no because Anya had planned on… You know." She gave them a meaningful look. "Anyhow, I hadn't planned on going through the park, but I was really tired so I took the shortcut anyway. Near the pond, I got attacked by a bunch of beasts. They were big with brown fur, and they looked like bear-bull crossbreeds. They even had a nose ring. But what was really weird is that they had illuminated red eyes and they walked on two legs." She paused one moment to give Giles enough time to finish writing. "Well, they had me on the ground in no time, but I cast a safety spell on myself and then started throwing stakes at them. Stakes that hit them in the heart seemed to kill them, so that's what I did. And that's how I got away. Of course I feel very terrible about having to hurt things that reminded me of teddy bears." Buffy raised her eyebrows at that. "Well, you know, it felt like I was killing Mr. Bear, and that was a thing I never wanted. I _like_ Mr. Bear! But anyhow, I escaped. Only, one of them gave me a good swipe with its claw, which is why my side looks the way it does now."

"How many of those beasts were there?" Giles asked.

"I saw about twelve."

"Okay. Giles, do you know what those beasts are? Demons?" Buffy inquired.

"They're not demons actually," Giles said. "They're called Bnor, and they live in the sewers of Sunnydale." He slowly paced around the room while explaining it all. 

"Great place to live," Willow shuddered. 

"Yes, well, I-I hadn't quite finished yet." Giles looked a bit irritated. 

"Sorry," Willow mouthed. "Continue." 

"The Bnor are actually a very peaceful species. They have a leader named Cherbr. He is the only Bnor who has magical powers. With those powers he provides for the Bnor."

"If they are so peaceful, why did they attack me?" 

"Good question," Buffy agreed.

"Yes, I was just coming to that." Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He took a white handkerchief out of his blazer's pocket and started to clean his glasses. As he sat down on the corner of his desk, he checked to see if they were clean and put them on again. He blinked a few times. 

"Giles!" Buffy said sharply. 

"Huh? What?" he asked absentmindedly. 

"The Bnor." 

"Oh, yes, of course." He started to walk around again. "To keep Cherbr young and powerful enough to look after them, the Bnor have to offer a young girl as a sacrifice to him. This takes place once every year. Cherbr drinks the girl's blood, and the Bnor are safe for another year."

"In that case, they must be on the prowl for someone else now."

"Yes, they most probably are."

" I know what to do." Buffy jumped up, put on her coat and walked to the door. With the doorknob in her hand she turned around. "Are you coming with me Wills? I'll walk you home on my way to the park."

"Okay, thanks." As Willow put on her coat, she walked towards Giles and smiled. "Thanks for taking care of me Giles. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yes. Be careful with that wound and put on new bandages tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes, alright."

*****

__

So, she didn't tell. Okay, I'm safe then. As soon as Buffy and Willow were out of sight, Spike got up from behind the bushes and wiped off his clothes. He stared after the Slayer and her friend. _She could have told the Slayer about me. Glad she didn't. Should I thank the redhead for it?_ He immediately dismissed the thought as poofish and started to walk back to his crypt. When he saw a rose garden, he stopped to smell the roses. He walked into the garden and took a good look around. His eyes fell on a big silky red rose. A dewdrop on one of the petals sparkled like a diamond. _Oh, what the heck. One rose won't hurt. _He took the rose a few decimeters under the petals and pulled hard. "Ow! Bloody thorns!" He held his finger to his mouth and sucked the wound. With his other hand, he pulled again. The rose came loose immediately. Holding it carefully, making sure he didn't swing it around too much, he quickly took the shortest way to Willow's house.

*****

"Thanks for taking me home, Buffy. I really didn't feel like walking home alone now."

"Just promise me you'll never walk through the park at night again," Buffy said as she pressed her friends' hand. "I really don't want you to get hurt."

"I promise," Willow said. She took her key out of her pocket. "I'd better go inside. Good luck with the demon hunting. Remember: a stake through the heart is what does the trick."

"Okay, thanks. Good night!" Buffy turned and walked away.

"Good night."

As Willow closed the door and switched on the light in the hall, she sighed. A note on the table announced that her mother had gone to the airport to get her father and wouldn't be back soon. _I could really do with someone to talk to. But no one's home. As usual._ She yawned and stretched. _I guess I'd better get to bed. _As she walked upstairs she remembered Spike. _It's a good thing I didn't tell Buffy. If she would have known he was there, she would have killed him._ She opened the door to her room and sneaked her hand around the corner to switch on the light. She looked in and gasped. _Wow, what a beautiful rose. Who would give me something like that?_

She stroked the velvety red petals of the rose when her eye fell on a small piece of her stationary. She took it and started to read.

"To Willow,

Sorry for using your stationary, but I didn't have any other paper. This is a thank you gift from me. It reminded me of you when I saw it. Velvety, red, fragile-looking, but with thorns.

Love,

Me."

She read the note three times, looking for clues as to who could have written it. She didn't recognise the handwriting and even though the words made sense to her, she had no idea who could have sent her a rose that beautiful. She took the rose and held it to her nose. "Thanks, whoever you are," she whispered.

Outside, a puff of smoke appeared out of the shadows. 

"You're welcome, love."

__

It's a good thing her mother doesn't know who Red's friends are. Very nice of her to invite me in. And very convenient she had to leave home for the airport, too.

A cigarette was thrown on the ground. A black-booted foot stepped on it as Spike turned to walk to his crypt.


	2. Chapter 2: February 2001

Meet me in the Graveyard ****

Meet me in the Graveyard

Chapter 2: Februrary 2001

"I got another one," was the first thing Willow said to Buffy that morning.

Buffy gasped. "Another one? That's the how-many-ith thing Mister X has sent you?"

"The tenth thing, but then I'm not counting the rose that first night," Willow replied without hesitating. "He has sent me four roses, three pairs of earrings, a box of chocolates, a bar of my favourite soap, and a book on witchcraft in Europe."

"What did he send you this time?" Buffy couldn't hide her curiosity.

"This." Willow held out her arm and showed her friend a beautiful silver bracelet. It had several small rubies in it, all grouped to look like hearts.

"Wow, that's beautiful!" Buffy sighed. "Your secret lover has money. _And_ taste ."

"He's not my lover, Buffy! He's just an admirer. No love going on here," Willow said, blushing deeply.

"Yeah, right," Buffy answered, clearly not believing a word she said. "If that is so, why are you blushing?"

"Look, this is what he wrote." Willow handed Buffy a small, off-white card, ignoring her last question.

"This is a present in three parts. Part two will come next week, part three on Valentine's Day," Buffy read. She looked up at Willow and smiled. "That's _so_ romantic!" she swooned.

"Yeah, I know," Willow blushed. "But you know what? I wish I knew who's doing all this. It just doesn't feel right, accepting all these expensive gifts and not even being able to say thanks." Willow wrinkled her nose in concern.

"I understand it's frustrating, but there's nothing you can do. You don't know his name, you don't know where he lives, you don't know anything about him," Buffy reasoned. "Apparently he doesn't want to be thanked."

"I guess not," Willow answered, "but I really want to thank him. I have to figure out a way."

"You can figure out a way while we pick out costumes for the Valentine's Ball," Buffy said to distract Willow. "Look, it's a theme night and we're all supposed to wear costumes and masks. 'Famous couples throughout history'. Looks like someone's been watching 'Never been kissed' a few too many times."

"Hey, a Valentine's Ball? That's perfect! I'm sure Mister X will ask me to the Ball. He's _got_ to. It's the perfect opportunity." She took the anouncement off the bulletin board and put it in her bag. "I'll put this on my desk, so Mister X will read it next week."

***

He paced up and down the room restlessly.

__

It's been a week since I gave her the bracelet. Tonight it's time for the earrings. He looked at the small jewelry box on the table. _ I'm becoming a real nancy-boy. Buying gifts for Willow, writing notes._ He knew it wasn't totally true. He'd always had a thing for romance, only he had pushed it away for years. But now a certain red-headed witch had brought his romantic side to the surface. He would never admit it to anyone, but she had given him a goal. That goal was to hear her surprised shriek, followed by a happily whispered 'thank you'. 

Last time, when he brought her the bracelet, he had decided that he would let her know it was him. He had taken a card and a pen with him, but hadn't planned on using either. He had wanted to wait till she got home. He was determined to tell her how he felt about her, and he was a good looking guy, so surely Willow couldn't resist him?

When he had put the gift on the desk, however, he suddenly hadn't been so sure he would conquer her. Sure, she liked his presents, but she still was the Slayer's best friend. She had been taught vampires were bad. Not in the world to be loved. Aside from souled poncy vampires like Angel that is. He had waited about five minutes, getting more and more nervous, not quite sure what to do, not wanting to give in to his urge to run, but not wanting to stay either. In the end he had written a short note on the card, and he had fled from the house, into the safe darkness.

But this time it was going to be different. This time he would really tell her who he was. He wouldn't care about whatever discourageing remarks his mind would think up. He'd stay there and tell the redhead that he loved her.

He snapped out of his rêverie and put on his coat. It was time to make the redhead smile again.

***

When he reached her house, he checked if there was anyone there. They were all gone.

__

Good. I need time to prepare.

He swiftly climbed up to her window. It was open. For a moment he thought she was in her room. He waited and listened. Not a sound. He climbed into her bedroom and walked to the desk on his right. As he put down the gift and card, he saw a pamphlet. "Valentine's Ball" it said in big, curly letters, surrounded by hearts. "February 14th. Starting at 20.00 hrs. Theme: Famous couples throughout history." He snorted. _Very original…not._ "Costumes and masks compulsory." Next to the text, he saw someone had written something. 

"Dear Mister X,

I know this isn't your real name, but I don't know what to call you. I would like to meet you at the Valentine's Ball. Will you be there?

Love,

Willow"

He considered the possible consequences of whatever answer he was going to give. He had wanted to tell her that night. But deep inside he didn't want her to know who he was. He was thinking of just ignoring it and leaving. He wouldn't go to the Ball. Only, if he didn't go she'd be unhappy. That was the last thing he wanted. Besides, if they were obliged to wear masks, he had nothing to fear. He'd just play a Cinderella before the masks had to come off. He grabbed a pen from the stand on her desk and quickly wrote one word before he disappeared into the night.

***

"Buffy Summers," a sleepy voice said.

"Hi Buffy, it's Willow. Sorry to call you so late at night, but I just had to tell you. I'm so happy!"

"Uhm…. That's nice Willow, but why exactly are you so happy?"

"He said yes!"

"Er…"

"Mister X said yes! I just came home from the library and I saw a box and card. He didn't write anything in the card, but on the anouncement he wrote a big YES!"

Buffy was awake at once. "Willow, tell me all about this," she said as she sat up straight.


	3. The Valentine's Ball

Chapter 3: The Valentine's Ball ****

Chapter 3: The Valentine's Ball

"Stand still Willow. I'll never be able to get that dress buttoned up if you don't stand still."

Willow sighed and tried to stand still. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "it's just so exiting! I can't believe I'm finally going to meet him tonight! I hope he recognizes me with my mask on. Oh my God, what if he can't find me? What if he doesn't recognize me? Then I still won't know who he is!" She turned around to Buffy. "He will know who I am right? Right?!"

" Of course he will recognize you," Buffy said as she fastened another button. "You're wearing his jewelry. I'm sure he'd recognize that anywhere."

"I really hope you're right. I set my heart on meeting him tonight. If something goes wrong tonight, I don't think I'll ever have the guts to ask for a meeting again" Willow wrung her hands nervously.

"Don't wring your hands! Think of your nailpolish! And don't worry about Mister X. He'll be there and he'll recognize you. There, all done." Buffy took a few steps back to check her work. 

"How do I look?" Willow asked as she turned in front of her friend.

"You look perfect. This Juliet-thing was really a very good idea, if I may say so myself."

"I don't know. Don't you think it's a bit too... low cut? Everyone can see my breasts!" Willow noticed as she examined herself in the mirror.

"Let's make a deal. If Giles says 'wow', you won't talk about the dress being too low cut anymore, okay?"

"And if he doesn't?"

"If he doesn't you can wear my dress and I'll wear yours."

"Okay then."

"Let's go downstairs and see what he has to say."

***

"Oh wow. Willow, you look beautiful." 

Willow smiled at Giles's compliment, not noticing how Buffy was giving him two thumbs up behind her back.

"Thank you Giles. It's not too... sexy?"

"No, not at all. It's very er..." He was at a loss for words.

"It's very wow," Xander helped him. He had his hand suspiciously close to Anya's mouth. She only nodded and mouthed "wow", then looked to Xander with a 'did I do a good job?' face. He winked and kissed her.

"I was looking for a different word, but yes," Giles nodded. "Well, shall we go?" He held out his arm for Willow.

"Thanks." She took his arm and walked with him to the car. "It's really nice of you to let me get dressed here and bring me to the Ball," she said as she waited while he opened the door for her.

"Ah well, it's no problem. I was very curious to know what Buffy had chosen for you, and I wanted to make sure you wouldn't feel uncomfortable in whatever it was she picked out. and now I'm going to get you safely to school. If you need me to take you back home, just phone and I will come and get you." Giles walked round the car and got behind the wheel.

***

"Do you see anyone who could be Mister X?" Willow said as she followed the other into the Hall." She quickly put on her mask and spied around.

"Nope. But don't worry Wills, I'm sure he'll show up. Give him some time."

"Yeah, the man probably needs time to put on his costume and get his mask and all that," Anya added. "Besides, he probably won't show if we stay too close to you. Too many people scares guys."

"In that case I will take this lovely lady away for a dance," a voice behind them said. Willow almost jumped and had difficulty hiding her disappointment when she recognised Riley.

"Well, I will see you al later. Will, if I don't see you anymore, I'll phone you tomorrow to ask all about Mister X."

"Okay, have fun!" Willow said as she smiled and hugged her friend.

"We'd better get going too. I want to check out the food table." Xander took Anya's hand and led her away.

Willow looked around, observing the Hall. It had been decorated with streamers that announced the them of the party in pink; red heart-shaped balloons were hanging from the ceiling, and the foodtable was decorated with pink paper roses.

Sighing, she walked to the food table. If Mister X didn't show up soon, it was going to be a long night.

***

__

Thank heavens this isn't everyday fashion anymore. He had just spent thirty minutes putting on his clothes and had had enough of it. _Shoes, where are the shoes?_ He saw them under a chair. After he had put them on, he checked his clock. _Shit! Nine thirthy already?!_ He ran outside, got into his car and was about to drive off when he realized he had forgotten something. Cursing under his breath he ran back, snatched the red box from the table and got back to his car. He let out a sigh. _Okay, time to make an apology... if she's still there._

***

The moment he saw her his heart sank. She wasn't there anymore. He knew he couldn't really blame anyone but himself, and that didn't make him feel any better. If it would have been the other way around, he would have left an hour ago. Letting someone wait for over 2 hours was definately not according to etiquette. Suddenly his heart made a jump. There, next to the food table, he distinguished a red haired Juliet. He swallowed heavily and started to walk towards her.

***

Willow was bored. She was at the Valentine's Ball, dressed up as what still felt like a quite tacky Juliet, a Juliet with no Romeo. Mister X wasn't showing herself and that thought alone brought her close to tears. All around her, couples were dancing and having a good time, and there she was, Willow, the nerd, all alone again as usual. When she got another contemptuous look from Babette, the class vamp (who of course had managed to get the cutest guy of the school to ask her to the ball) she had had enough. _That's it, I'm out of here._ Just as she was going to turn around she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm so incredibly late. I had trouble getting here." His voice sounded low and sexy, and she immediately recognized his accent.

"Mister X?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Well, I am to some, but you can call me William." He smiled at her, and a row of pearly white teeth sparkled in front of her. She could feel his gaze all over her body, going down and then back up, resting slowly on her chest before going back to her eyes. "You look marvelous."

Willow blushed deeply and replied with a hoarse "thank you."

She forced herself to look him straight into his iceblue eyes, not an easy task for someone who was used to looking down a lot.

"Let's dance," he simply said as he held out his hand. Without breaking the stare, she took his hand and let him lead her to the dancefloor. As he took her in his arms and started to dance a slow waltz, she finally had the guts to say: "I'm so glad you showed up. When you weren't here by 22.00, I thought you weren't going to come."

"I'm really sorry Willow. Like I said I had some trouble getting here. All the time I kept hoping you wouldn't have left yet, but I ad little hope. I would have understood if you would have gone home. But I'm glad you didn't. I'm very glad we finally meet."

"Yeah, me too," Willow sighed as she put her cheek against his and closed her eyes.

***

"It's almost midnight. Willow, I have something to ask of you." William suddenly sounded serious.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Nothing is wrong," William hastily replied, "don't worry everything is fine. But er.." He suddenly seemed shy, which was very cute, Willow thought. She smiled encouragingly, trying to show him she wouldn't interrupt him anymore. "Ehm... do you think it would be possible for us to er... meet somewhere else? I don't want to be in this crowd when the masks go off. I'd rather be alone with you."

Willow smiled happily. "Sure, that's fine. But I'll have to tell Buffy, that's my best friend, where I am, or she'll get worried. Where should we meet?"

"Meet me in the graveyard a block away from here in ten minutes."

She startled and looked up in disbelief. "The... the graveyard? Are you sure? It'll be totally creepy there."

"I'm sure," William said with a reassuring smile. "That's the only place where we can be totally alone." He stroked her chin and bent down to kiss her. "Will you be there?"

Willow opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes, I'll be there."

"Good. See you there."

***

Ten minutes later, Willow was looking for William in the graveyard. "William? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm over here," she heard a voice on her left. She turned and walked towards the sound. She could see a silhouette in the fog now. "Ah, there you are."

He held out his hand and she took it, allowing him to lead her further away from the path. When they reached a crypt, William stood still and pulled her close to him. "I believe it is time to show your beautiful face," he said. 

Willow took off her mask and threw it aside. "Now you."

William smiled. "Before I take off my mask I would like to give you the third present." He took her hand, opened it and put a red box in the palm of her hand. "Open it," he said.

She did what he asked and gasped as she saw a necklace, silver with a ruby-red heart as a pendant. "It's beautiful!" she stammered, at a loss for words. She looked up. "Thank you."

"Let me put it on, I want to see how it looks on you." He took the box and took the necklace. As she turned around, he lifted the necklace over her head. She felt the sudden coolness of the pendant on her skin and her a soft click when he fastened the lock. She turned around and saw him smile approvingly.

"Now, take off your mask and show me who you are."

He slowly took off his mask, as he held her hand in a firm grip.

"You." It was all she could say.

"Me," he simply said. "Do you think you could get used to the idea that a vampire is in love with you?"

Willow swallowed heavily as she searched her heart for an answer. "I... I," she stammered.

"It's okay," he said in a sad tone. "I kind of expected this. Well, I guess I will see you around then." He turned around and began to walk away."

"Wait!" She took his hand and pulled him back. "Don't go."

He turned back and examined her face. "What are you saying Red?"

"I'm saying... I'm saying that I love you Spike."

He didn't believe his ears. "What?"

"I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him on the mouth. The kiss seemed to last forever, but suddenly Willow heard Buffy's call.

"Willow! Where are you?"

She took a step back and whispered: "I'd better get back, before she finds you and stakes your cute butt."

Spike nodded and kissed her hand. "I'll come visit you tomorrow night, okay? I'll be in your room at ten."

"Okay." She gave him another kiss before she disappeared.

"Willow! Willow! Are you here?" Buffy's voice called again.

"I'm here!" he heard Willow say. "I'm coming! Stay there!"

The next thing he knew, he heard screetching tires and a loud bang. _Oh no, Willow._ He ran to the road and saw her kying on the street. A man was kneeling down. He could see Buffy running towards them from the other end of the street. The moment he was with her, he saw Willow didn't have a chance. Her breathing was shallow and he could hear the drum of her heart weaken.

"Spike," Willow whispered.

"Red, I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here love."

"Oh my God, what did I do! Is there something I can do? Oh my God, how did this happen? She jumped in front of the car all of a sudden!" the driver cried out.

"Call an ambulance!" Buffy yelled. She startled when she saw Spike. "You! Get out of here and leave her alone or I'll kill you!"

"Buffy, no" Willow said faintly. "He's Mister X. Don't hurt him Buffy."

She turned back to Spike. "I'm dying, aren't I?" It wasn't really a question, but still he forced himself to speak.

"Yes love, I'm afraid you are."

"Just when I found you. It's not fair."

"I know." Tears had started to form in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either."

She turned her eyes to Buffy. "Buffy, I'm sorry about what I'm going to do now, but there is no other way. Please tell Xander and Anya and Giles and Riley I love them. I love you Buffy, you're my best friend. But you have to turn and walk away now. Please. I don't want you to see this."

"But..." Buffy protested, sobbing.

"Please go."

Buffy let out another sob and whispered "I love you" before she turned and slowly walked away.

"Spike, there is only one way I can stay with you."

He nodded, wiping away some of his tears with the back of his hand.

"Do it."

"Are you sure?" He read the answer in her eyes.

She smiled and repeated: "Do it."

He bent forward and slowly sank his teeth into her neck.

~The End~


End file.
